


colors of my love for you

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Body Paint, Established Relationship, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, PWP, RKOMO!Verse, Tony paints Loki's markings, Trust, because he just wants to worship his lover, sex with Loki's jotunn form, with cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to worship Loki, no matter what he looks like. He wants to mark him and paint him and making him something glorious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of my love for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucryllyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucryllyn/gifts).



> Day 8 of the [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge.](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/32525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Explaining a kink to their partner
> 
> This is tentatively set within the RKOMO!verse, which is the verse that my RP partner and I have been building together for about 8 months now. The backstory that's needed to understand them is basically that they've been in a relationship for a while (several years), they're living together, and the Avengers don't know. Tony is still Iron Man and Loki is still a god. If you want to see more, [this is our tag on tumblr.](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rightful+king+of+my+ovaries)
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, so if you spot any errors, please let me know and forgive me! ^_^
> 
> Extra notes: This doesn't perfectly adhere to the prompt... I wanted to write jotunn!Loki for this one, and in a comment on Hold Me Tightly, [Lucryllyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucryllyn/pseuds/Lucryllyn) mentioned that she had the image of Tony painting Loki's markings, and she said I could use her idea, so thank you so much to her! But anyway, this turned out with much more fluff and shmoop than intended, but I'm perfectly okay with that, because I love cuddly!Frostiron and no one can stop me.
> 
> This was also partly inspired by [this Science Boyfriends fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622653) that I read the other day. Skin marking is just really, really great and I needed to write some of my own.

They were in bed together when Tony brought it up. Loki had fallen asleep against Tony's side, red sheets pushed down around his slender hips. The curtains were drawn back and his white skin was illuminated in the moonlight. He looked peaceful, laying on his side, curled up slightly, with his back to Tony and face towards the window. 

Loki was always beautiful in the moonlight. It threw his features into sharp contrast, making him into a creature of extremes. Light and dark. Sharp edges and soft facets. He was glowing.

Tony smiled, wrapping his arm around Loki's middle, feeling the satiny skin under his hand and kissing his shoulder lightly.

Loki shifted, pressing back into the contact as his hand slid up Tony's arm, holding him there. His head turned to look at Tony, smiling sleepily. "Hey," he murmured, turning his head back and snuggling into Tony. He always loved pressing against Tony. He said that Tony was warm, and that he liked the feel of him there.

The man pulled his lover closer, kissing the side of his neck. "Hey, love."

"You should be asleep," Loki said, a languorous hue in his voice. 

"Can't sleep," Tony said. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Loki's hair, breathing in the familiar scent of him. "Can't turn my brain off."

Loki reached behind him and carded his fingers through Tony's hair. "That's because you're always trying to solve some problem, always thinking of some experiment." He drew his hand away. "Stop thinking of work, love. Think of me, and sleep."

A small smile touched Tony's lips. He did what Loki told him, thinking only of the feeling of Loki pressed against him, moving against him, wrapping around him-

"Tony, that's really not what I meant," Loki grumbled, turning his face into his pillow. "You can go take care of that yourself or make it go away, I don't care, but I'm too tired to take care of it for you."

Tony chuckled and pulled his hips back. He was half hard, thinking about his lover. "Sorry, babe." He kissed Loki's shoulder again. "Not my fault you're so beautiful."

"I told you to think about my to turn your mind off," he grumbled. "Not to imagine how beautiful I am and get horny."

"Well, you're always beautiful," he insisted. "Always glorious, all white skin and ice and fire. I even love you blue." He ran his hand down Loki's chest, right where he knew he'd have markings if he were showing his jotunn skin. He'd only seen Loki in that form once, but it'd taken his breath away. He'd yearned to reach out, to touch him and pull him in for an icy kiss, but Loki had changed back before Tony could act on those impulses.

Loki shivered at the touch, then went preternaturally still. Tony knew he didn't like his jotunn form, knew that for him it meant pain and savagery and an entire life lost. "It's not a thing of beauty, Tony," he said. His voice was low, rumbling in his chest.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Tony said. "I wish you'd let me see it more…"

"You don't want to see it," Loki insisted. He pulled out of Tony's hold enough to roll onto his back, looking up at his lover. His eyes were shaded in the dim lighting, but Tony could feel them burning into him.

"I do," Tony said. "I want to see you." He pressed a kiss to his lips. "Want to touch you." Another kiss. "Want to feel you all around me, cold heat and passion."

He tried to kiss Loki again, but the god looked up at him with a mixture of shock and disgust. "You want to fuck me like that?"

The words were much cruder than Tony imagined it to be and he sighed, gathering his lover up in his arms. "I want to love you, no matter what."

"It's not something to be appreciated." Loki made a half-hearted attempt to pull away, but wound up pressing closer. "The jotunns are monsters. I'm not one of them."

"But the blue, that's a part of you. So I love it. And I want to appreciate it."

Loki grumbled, wrapping arms around Tony and kissing him. "So you want to have me when I'm…when I'm like that?"

"I always want to have you," he said. "Always."

Loki was quiet for a long moment. "If I say you can have me like that, will you go to sleep?" There was a playful edge to his voice, but also one that sounded slightly scared. Tony knew him well enough, though, to know that he shouldn't press him, not now.

Instead, he smiled, chuckling lightly and kissing him. "I'll be asleep in seconds."

Loki kissed him back, long and easy. When he finally pulled out of it, he murmured, "Then sleep, my love."

And Tony was asleep in seconds. 

~*~

It was several weeks before Tony brought it up. They were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast - Loki seemed to have a thing for Lucky Charms; Tony thought it was adorable - and Tony looked across the table at him, saying, "So, you remember the other night, what you said? About…about the blue?"

Loki paused, spoon halfway to his mouth, then nodded, taking a bite of cereal before speaking. "I remember."

"Did you really mean it?"

Loki nodded again. "I did. I trust you, I want to make you happy."

"But do you want to do it?" That was a much more difficult question. Tony didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want. He loved seeing Loki come undone, to hear the sounds that told him Loki loved everything he was doing. He wanted to pleasure Loki, not take the pleasure for himself and leave his lover regretting it.

Loki hesitated again, and nodded once more. "I do. I want to do it."

Tony smiled broadly, standing and walking over to him. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, murmuring against his lips. "Give me time to get ready, I'll make it special. Show you that even the blue is something to love."

Loki smiled and nodded. "Don't make me wait too long."

"I won't," Tony promised. "But, if you change your mind…don't be afraid to tell me, 'kay?"

"I won't," Loki said, and Tony wasn't sure if he meant he wouldn't change his mind or he wouldn't be afraid to tell him, but he didn't ask, just kissed him again, rejoicing in the fact that he would actually get to do this, show Loki exactly how much he loved every bit of him.

It took Tony a week to decide exactly what he wanted to do. It took him another three days to get everything he needed. Finally, he approached Loki. 

It was getting later in the evening when he wandered up to find him. He was curled up on the couch with a book written in a language Tony couldn't understand. He wrapped his arms around Loki from behind, nipping softly at his neck by way of greeting.

Loki shuddered and chuckled. He reached up to place his hand at the back of Tony's head and turned his own head to kiss him. "Mmm, somebody's enthusiastic," he said when he ended the kiss.

"Why shouldn't I be? I've got plans with my lover tonight."

"Plans?" He could see the spark of realization in Loki's face, brightening is eyes and quirking one side of his mouth up. "Do tell."

"And ruin the surprise?" He shook his head. "Come on, babe, up to bed."

"So pushy…"

"Hey, I've thought long and hard about how to spend the evening, and I'm not having you ruin those plans, thank you very much."

Loki laughed, but he kissed Tony one more time and stood, walking backwards and pulling him by the hand. "Will I need to do anything in particular for this plans to be carried out?"

Tony shook his head. "Just strip down, stretch out, and look gorgeous for me."

"I think I can do that."

Tony gave him a short, sweet kiss when they reached their bedroom, then Loki surveyed the place. "White sheets tonight? Any particular reason for the change?"

"I don't want to ruin the pretty red ones." He gave him a cryptic smirk. "You'll see." He kissed him again. "Lay down, get comfortable, I'll be right back. I need to get a few things from the bathroom."

Loki gave him a curious look but nodded. Tony smiled at him in a way that looked like a 'thank you' and hurried off to the bathroom. Loki looked at the bed, at the crisp white sheets, and shook his head, wondering just what Tony was up to.

He shed his clothes on the floor and stretched out on the bed, facing the bathroom door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the change creeping across his skin. The sheets were cool when he laid down on them, but when the change was complete, they were warm against his cold skin. He opened his eyes and saw Tony watching him, leaning against the doorframe with a small smile touching his lips and several bottles clutched in his arms.

Loki's throat was tight, heart pumping in his ears, but he forced himself to speak. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He tried to act casual, nonchalant, but Tony's eyes on him were making him uncomfortable. For a moment, he considered changing back, calling the whole thing off, but no, he couldn't. He wanted to do this, to feel Tony worship every inch of him. He loved Tony, adored the man, and if he could do this for Tony…he would. He'd do anything for Tony.

Tony moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Because you're the most beautiful thing in existence, that's why." He leaned down to kiss Loki, and his lovers lips were searing on his own, intense and burning. He let out a small moan.

"You feel amazing," he murmured. 

"So do you," Tony said, then grinned. "Would you like to see what I got for tonight?"

Loki perked up. "Do tell!"

Tony paused, biting his lip, and dropped the bottles on the bed. Each was a different color, five bottles total in five colors, everything but blue. His brow furled as he studied them, eyes falling on the labels. "…body paint?" He looked back up at Tony. "Why did you get body paint?"

Tony grinned and slowly moved his hand to Loki's chest. He used two fingers to trail the length of one of the lines on his chest, from where it ran between his pectorals down to the quivering muscles of his stomach. "I told you I planned to prove that you were something beautiful. So I'm going to use that body paint and paint you as my own."

Loki was quiet for a moment while Tony looked at him hopefully, waiting for a reaction, and then he laughed. "You're ridiculous." He pulled Tony down for a kiss. "But I love you anyway."

Tony grinned and stood, quickly stripping out of his clothes and kneeling beside Loki on the bed. He met Loki's eyes in ernest and said, "Remember, we only do this if you want to. If you ever want to stop, just tell me. I won't be mad."

Loki nodded, looking up at his lover with red eyes showing nothing but love and trust. 

"Are you ready to start?" Tony whispered. Loki nodded with a short, jerky motion, and Tony nodded back.

The first color he reached for was purple. It was bright, vivid, and he was glad he'd left the lights on. Loki's own skin glistened slightly under it, and the colors would shine brightly against the rich cobalt background of his lover's skin. 

He poured the paint into his hand and reached out. He trailed his fingers down the same mark he'd traced before. The raised line was left a bold violet where his hand had passed it. Loki took in a shuddering breath and Tony's eyes flashed up from Loki's chest to his eyes, but Loki nodded, silently telling him to continue.

Tony continued down the line, letting the purple paint taper off around his hip and wiping any excess paint on the white sheets, evidently not caring if they were stained. Loki chuckled, understanding the change of sheets.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tony asked, carefully considering and selecting the flaming red paint.

"You've certainly thought this out," Loki said, smiling. 

"Genius, remember?" He poured the paint into his hand. "Hmm, this one matches your eyes." He thought for a moment and poured more paint into his hand, covering one hand completely in scarlet and pressing it to a spot on the side of Loki's ribs, leaving a perfect claiming handprint. With the rest of the red, he trailed it along Loki's collarbone and up the fine scores on one side of his neck. "These marks are so beautiful," he murmured. "I don't see why you're so ashamed of it."

"Jotunns are monsters," Loki said, repeating the same thing he'd said before. "I don't need to be reminded that I'm one of them."

"Ever heard of nature versus nurture, Lo'?" Loki glared up at him and Tony just shook his head, leaving a streak of red over the bulge of his adams apple as it bobbed. 

After wiping off the red, he reached for green. "Now this one, this is your color." He paused. "Any reason for the preference?"

Loki was silent as Tony poured the paint. "Yellow means jealousy, and blue sadness. I suppose I thought it appropriate at one point." He gave Tony a wry smile. "Though now, it's just because I enjoy the hue. Any reason for your own preference for the color red?" he challenged.

"Subtly telling everyone how flaming I am," he said with a smirk.

Loki smirked, eyes falling closed as he enjoyed the warm feeling of Tony's hands on his skin. The green was spread down the upper part of both of his arms in large amounts. Tony massaged his arms slightly as he rubbed the paint against the skin. He didn't know what color Tony picked next, just that his hands were steady on him, carefully tracing every line and rivet, highlighting various features, painting him brightly. 

He opened his eyes when he felt lips at the juncture between his hip and his thigh. He lifted his head, looking down his body at his lover.

His torso was painted brightly, some places traced ever so carefully, while other places were messily blurred. Tony was at his hips, kissing the skin near his erect cock. The man's hands were smeared brightly with paint, and the color continued up to his elbows. 

He smirked up at Loki and lifted over his cock to place a kiss at the same spot on the other side. Gripping his hips, he smeared green and red over the places he'd just kissed. He trailed paint in a hot, teasing circle around his cock, making Loki release a low whine of need.

"Not yet," Tony murmured, then trailed a cruelly teasing stripe of paint up the sensitive underside of Loki's cock. Loki whined louder, gasping. "Soon," Tony promised him. "But not yet."

He poured yellow paint onto his hands, coating them both well, and tightly gripped Loki's hips to leave handprints, claiming him once again. He walked his fingers back up Loki's body, leaving small yellow spots meandering up his middle, and reached his face. He cupped Loki's cheek and smeared yellow over the cheekbone. "And now for that beautiful face," he breathed, catching Loki in a searing kiss. Loki's lips were cold against his, as expected, but his tongue was surprisingly hot when it slipped out to meet his own. Tony groaned, pulling back to reach for a bottle. "Close your eyes, love."

Loki obeyed and Tony poured orange into one hand, using one finger of the other to carefully coat the circular design above his brow. He opted then for red to fill it in, and yellow smeared around it. His fiery lover, marked for Tony as he truly was. 

He traced Loki's cheekbones in purple, his jaw in green, and the dip in his chin just below his lips was marked with red, just like his adams apple. 

Tony marked Loki's face sparingly, save for his forehead, leaving his lover recognizable under the paint.

When he was finished, he leaned back, admiring his work. Loki was gorgeous like this, the deep, rich blue setting off the colors in sharp contrast. Every ridge, every line of him was marked and highlighted, the planes of Loki's body were colored and touched, and a few handprints here and there marked the god as Tony's own.

"Open your eyes, babe," he said. Loki opened his eyes to find Tony hovering right above him. He processed this right as Tony leaned down to catch him in another hot kiss, but this one was finally, finally laced with promises and intent and a gloriously burning desire.

Tony pulled back before he could do anything more, breath ragged. "You're beautiful," he said. "So beautiful, all mine…"

"All yours," Loki murmured, trying to keep still, but oh, he wanted Tony so badly right now. He'd been marked and claimed in so many ways and now he wanted Tony to complete what he started.

"What would you like?" Tony asked, pressing soft kisses to his face. "You can have anything."

Loki reached up and cupped Tony's cheek, holding him there and deepening the kiss. "I want you to make love to me."

Tony kissed him again, then pulled back, pausing. "There's no chance of me like, freezing my dick off, is there?"

Loki snickered. "I burn hot on the inside, you're safe."

Tony smiled, kissing him again. He lowered himself down on top of Loki, smearing the wet paint onto his own chest in a crude mirror of Loki's own markings. Loki's arms snaked up around his neck, leaving green streaks on his neck, and Tony's paint-covered hands smeared every color along the few bare patches of Loki's skin as his hands slid down Loki's sides, eventually settling above the same handprints he'd left at his lovers hips before. 

They stayed like that for a while, Tony holding Loki there while Loki's cool hands moved over Tony's skin, raising goosebumps and the occasional shiver. They exchanged long, loving kisses, neither in any hurry at all. The feel of the other there was enough for a while.

Eventually, though, the desire reared it's head again and Loki let out a small whine, spreading his legs ever so slightly around Tony. The motion brushed their cocks together and reminded Tony of exactly what they were planning to do. Tony brushed another kiss against Loki's lips and reached over to dig around in the drawer for the lube. He found the bottle easily and settled back in over Loki, kissing him deeply. 

"Are you alright to continue?" he asked. Loki'd been most hesitant about this part before, and he needed to make sure that his lover actually wanted this. He was almost certain that Loki would say yes, but he needed to hear it from him.

Loki nodded. "Yes. Please, Tony. Please."

He kissed Loki again, then sat back, pouring lube on his painted fingers. "Spread your legs, love."

Loki brought his legs up around Tony, feeling the man shiver against the cool contact, sliding his calves slowly up over his skin just to hear him gasp. Tony growled, low in his throat, eyes locking with Loki's. He reached down, letting his finger glide lightly over the cool ring of muscle at Loki's entrance, pressing the pad of his finger in experimentally. It was cool, as expected, and he was met with a gratifying gasp from his lover. He pressed his finger in even further, and had to suppress a moan when he was met with a burning heat at Loki's core.

"Oh my god," he gasped, imagining the heat wrapped around his cock. "Oh my god."

"I told you I burn hot on the inside," Loki reminded him, smiling. He leaned up and kissed him. "Please, continue." He kept his voice as flat as he could, but honestly, he was starting to sound just a bit wrecked and desperate.

Tony nodded, pressing his finger in further, and adding another soon after, He scissored his fingers and thrust them in repeatedly, going deeper with each push and spreading Loki. "You feel so good already," he moaned. "Cool and hot at the same time…"

Loki was letting out small gasps every time Tony's fingers pressed in. "M-more," he said.

Tony added a third finger, digging them deep and crooking them, receiving a loud moan of pleasure from Loki.

"I'm ready," he gasped. "Stop teasing and do it already, please!"

"Because you asked so nicely…" Tony grinned. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself. He kissed Loki, locked eyes with him as he lined up, and pressed in slowly. "Shit," he gasped as soon as he hit the heat. He was so hot, so unbelievably hot. He wasn't sure how anyone could be so hot, and it wrapped around him like nothing else ever had, making him whine at the interplay of pleasure and pain taking place on his cock and the cool of his lover's skin pressed everywhere else and the sensory overload and oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Loki let out a small whimper of pleasure and kissed him, murmuring, "Shh, darling, calm down. Focus on me, yes?"

Tony nodded, eyes squeezed shut, bottoming out oh-so-slowly. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation, on Loki. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded. "You ready, Lo'?"

"Go ahead."

Tony took a deep breath again, and then shifted, pulling back to thrust back into his lover. He built up an easy pace; his thrusts weren't all that fast, but they were deep and strong and he worked to drag each gasp and moan from Loki. Absently, he was aware of all the noises he himself was making, but he couldn't really bring himself to care, because shit this was so fucking good, there was no chance of quieting now. 

It was building quickly within him, he could feel it, and he knew he couldn't last long, not with Loki wrapped around him so perfectly, squeezing him and murmuring pretty words.

He shifted, thrusting in at a slightly different angle, and suddenly Loki was moaning wantonly with each of Tony's thrusts and clench around Tony so tightly he thought he might cry.

"Loki, I can't last much longer," he gasped.

"Touch me," Loki pleaded. "Tony, please, touch me!"

Tony did as Loki asked, wrapping his had around his lover's cock and attempting to jack him in time with his thrusts, squeezing him, but his own rhythm was deteriorating quickly and he could feel himself loosing it. 

Loki came moments later, moaning Tony's name as he climaxed, and when he clenched so tightly around Tony, the man screamed, coming deep inside his lover and practically collapsing down on top of him, gasping for breath.

Slowly, the cold faded from Loki's skin and the blue returned to it's usual shade of pinkish-white. The same old green eyes looked at him behind a mask of colorful paint. Tony smiled at him. "Hey, there, Green Eyes. Fancy seeing you here?"

Loki laughed, looking down at all the smeared paint between them and groaning. "You're cleaning all this up, you know that, right?"

Tony snickered, kissing him. "Alright, babe, get up. Shower time." Loki grumbled tiredly. "Nope, get up. I'll do all the work, promise."

With a sigh, Loki rose, looking down fully at his front. What had started out colorful and glorious was now smeared and mostly mixed into browns. Also, it was starting to dry with his own come and getting itchy and yeah this all could come off right now, thanks.

Tony started the shower, pulling him in by the hand and making good on his promise. He used a washcloth to clean all the paint from Loki, starting with this face. He slowly rediscovered his lover behind all the layers of paint he'd applied so carefully. 

When he'd gotten the both of them completely clean, he pressed a soft kiss to Loki's sleepy lips. "How's that?"

"Mmm, much better."

Tony could see Loki's eyes drooping, so he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. "You look exhausted. Let's get you to bed, love."

Loki nodded into his shoulder and Tony grinned. He pulled off the sheet covered in paint and laid down another one quickly while Loki waited. Pretty soon, they were curled up in bed against each other, Tony's own eyes drooping, though he was certain he wouldn't sleep until he replayed the entire evening one or twenty-seven times.

"Tony?" Loki said, looking at him with eyes that were barely open against the sleep trying to take hold.

"Yeah, Loki?"

Loki snuggled in closer, eyes closing. "Thank you."

Tony's face broke into a grin, even though Loki was asleep now and didn't see it. He didn't care. He pulled his lover closer, kissing the top of his head before he closed his own eyes. 

And Tony was asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr  
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>
> 
> Additional notes: I subscribe to the headcanon that Loki isn't pureblood jotunn, but half Aesir. I have a few reasons for this, but all of that culminates in my jotunn!Loki being touchable and warm on the inside.


End file.
